


Fading back into the fade

by Whavey



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, How did they die, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whavey/pseuds/Whavey
Summary: The Inquisition has disbanded, how does it all end for their inner circle and advisors?
Kudos: 3





	Fading back into the fade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not a good author
> 
> This was my Dragon AGE TTRPG group came up with while waiting for our GM to arrive at the session

**_Josephine_ **

Her life is spend serving as an ambassador to Antiva. She has three darling children, two sons and her youngest is a girl. She arranges a political marriage to the Laurents of Orlais for her daughter and her youngest son engages in a marriage to a Rivaini merchant’s daughter. Cousland’s youngest daughter marries her eldest, and her little family is complete. She dies of old age, mere weeks after her husband, in her own bed. In her last moments, she was happy and content with her successes and family.

**_Leliana_ **

Leliana spends the rest of her short life running herself into the ground, keeping her spy network as stabilized as possible. In the end, she is betrayed by one of Charter’s spies and is left to rot in the rookery of Skyhold. The crows do not feast, instead manage to alert the last people in Skyhold. She is burned in the Andrastian Garden, given the honours that befit the hands of the Divine and the Divine herself.

**_Cullen_ **

Free from addiction but without a love, he goes to establish a place for former templars to come and get rid of their addiction to Lyrium. He eventually falls in love with a town girl from nearby and marries her and has two boys that are his world. He dies well into his fifties of a heart attack.

_**Cassandra** _

While rebuilding the order, she takes up duties to spread the true meaning of the Chantry. She eventually briefly returns to Nevarra for her uncle’s funeral, and is introduced into the reshaped Nevarra. After being thanked thoroughly for the Inquisition, and indirectly her, actions for saving the King, she is given an abandoned keep for the seekers to continue their training and to be their headquarters. She sends the new recruits she finds while travelling Thedas to this keep. She is lost at sea years later and presumed dead.

_**Varric** _

Varric dies how he always liked to die: happy, Bianca (the crossbow) in his hands and of old age. He leaves his possessions to the remainders of his friends and in his honour, Kirkwall names one of the main squared the Tethras square. His stories are now mass published and historians many ages later will use his work to tell the stories of Kirkwall, the Inquisition and the war on Fen’Harel.

_**Thom Rainier** _

Thom survives the joining and becomes a vital part of the Orlesian wardens. His fame precedes him but it helps. The youngers take to him and the Wardens of Orlais have never been more renowned. He dies in the Deeproads, fighting the calling. He lives for almost a month and takes out most the darkspawn in a vein before dying. His last words were “In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice.”

_**Sera** _

A life as a paragon never called to Sera, so she runs with the Jennies until it becomes her death. She meets her end in Denerim after a well-placed arrow kills her. The Jennies and the common folk miss her, and some of the efficacy of the Jennies is lost. A year after her passing, they rebrand to the Seras.

**_Vivienne_ **

Vivienne spends the rest of her life fighting for the return of circles. As the Divine, she thought it would have been easy, but her advisors and the newly elected High Clerics fight her on it. She dies three years into her life as the Divine. While they never truly catch the assassin, it is widely rumoured to be Fen’Harel himself claiming an old feud.

**_Iron Bull_ **

The Chargers and him meet their end in a battle against the Qunari. He has Krem slit his throat once he notices he’ll die none the less, not wishing to succumb to the Qun again. No one ever finds out and he is forgotten in history.

_**Dorian** _

Dorian helps to reshape Tevinter. Him and Maevaris succeed in driving some of the deeprooted corruption out of the Magisterium. Upon Bull’s disappearance, he spends the last of his family’s fortune on finding him. Dorian lives to be an old man, adopts three mage orphans and dies of pneumonia after a short sickbed.

_**Solas** _

Fen’Harel did not die easily. Eventually he was stopped by the remnants of the Inquisition and killed by the late Inquisitor. He was thankful for his attempts and hoped his followers would continue his dream. This would prove to be idle believe, but the Fen’Harelists were a cult that managed to survive ages before being completely rooted out.

_**Cole** _

Cole is there to ease every former member of the Inquisition into the afterlife. No one ever notices him, but his compassion pays off. When his final days in this world are done after 7 ages of helping the late family members of the Inquisition pass and move on, he too passes on and is reborn again as a spirit of Hope.

**_Inquisitor_ **

The Inquisitor dies at home in the Free Marches, surrounded by close friends and family. Their lasts words are lost to history, but confesses regret over mistakes and inabilities they had.


End file.
